villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sa'Luk
Sa'Luk (sometimes spelled "Sa'luk"), also called "Saluk", is the main antagonist of the 1996 Disney animated film Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the second sequel to Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film Aladdin (which is based on the Arabic folktale Aladdin and the Magic Lamp from One Thousand and One Nights). A member of the notorious Forty Thieves, he is initially second-in-command to the King of Thieves, Cassim, but later took control of the group himself. He was voiced by the late , who also played King Charlatan in the 1984 My Little Pony series, and Billy Flynn in Chicago. Personality While Sa'luk may not have any magical powers like Jafar, he is nearly almost as threatening - a ruthless, violent, deceptive, frightening, obstreperous and rather impatient brute with little if any tolerance for those he deems weak. He openly enjoys violence and always hated Cassim, denouncing him as "soft", and usurping him as leader of the Forty Thieves is one of his primary motives throughout the movie. Sa'luk is certainly the strongest and most fearsome robber in the band of forty thieves. Fascinated by his life of petty crime and reluctant to take prisoners, he dreams only of rapine, murder and desolation. In this, he does not understand the attitude of Cassim that he considers too moderate. While he is indirectly power-mad, he is considerably greedy and acquisitive, given by his own desire to obtain the fabled Hand of Midas on top of his plans for control. Sa'luk is also quite vengeful, traitorous and rebarbative (The exact opposite of Aladdin's personality): after being defeated by Aladdin, he became hell-bent on avenging himself, going so far as to betray all but a handful of his own group to the Royal Guardsmen of Agrabah whilst at the same time risking arrest himself. Yet, despite his brutality, Sa'luk is shown to be quite intelligent and manipulative, as he was able to rally remaining Thieves to his side despite their suspicions and convinced Razoul to spare him capture in exchange for a few prisoners. Biography Sa'luk was first seen slicing his way out of a basket, as the Forty Thieves were preparing to raid the wedding pavilion in Agrabah, where Aladdin and Princess Jasmine were to be married that day. Their target was a magic staff containing an oracle, which Cassim hoped would reveal the location of the Vanishing Isle, a castle on the back of a Giant Turtle, within which lay the Hand of Midas, a legendary treasure that turned anything it touched into solid gold. Sa'luk confronted Cassim for having him "suffocate like an animal" in the basket while Cassim stood in open air, to which Cassim replied that someone "had to keep a cool head". Sa'luk responded by threatening to behead Cassim if their mission turned out to be another "wild goose chase", implying that they had been searching for the oracle a long time with no success. When Cassim gave the signal to commence the raid, Sa'luk jabbed an elephant in the rear with his knuckleduster, starting a stampede. In ensuing chaos, the thieves initially had the upper hand, with Sa'luk confronting two royal guards and slicing their clothes to ribbons with his claws. However, Aladdin and his friends, including a Genie, fought back against the thieves in defense. Sa'luk, knowing the thieves could not match the Genie's magical powers, ordered a retreat, with Cassim joining them after failing to swipe the oracle thanks to Aladdin. When Aladdin arrived at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk, angry at Cassim for the failed attempt to steal the oracle from Aladdin's wedding, attempted a mutiny against Cassim, but Aladdin stepped in before they could fight and subdued Sa'luk. Sa'luk then said to the other thieves that they must kill Aladdin for knowing the location of the hideout. Cassim had little authority over the thieves but wanting to save his son, so he gave Aladdin the chance to fight for his life. Sa'luk instantly volunteered to be "the one to test him". Aladdin took a severe beating, but was eventually able to subdue and defeat Sa'luk, who fell down a cliff during the fight to his apparent death. However, Sa'luk survived and knew that he had by now been replaced by Aladdin. Enraged, Sa'luk returned to Agrabah and revealed the location of the thieves' hideout to Razoul, in exchange for immunity from prosecution. When Razoul arrested 31 of the thieves, Sa'luk found out that Cassim and Aladdin were not among them. When Sa'luk heard that Aladdin was in Agrabah, he assumed Cassim was too, and reveals that Cassim, Aladdin's recently-arrived father, was the King of Thieves. Then he returned to the thieves lair, and lied to the remaining seven thieves that it was Cassim who gave up the location of the hideout, despite the fact that the imprisoned 31 thieves know that it was Sa'luk who sold them out. He rallied the thieves to join him in his own quest for the Hand of Midas. When Cassim and Iago arrived at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk had them tied up, taking over as the new leader of the remaining thieves. The thieves sailed away, trying to find the Vanishing Island, where the hand of Midas was, with the oracle's help; however, Iago escaped and told Aladdin of the villain's plans. Aladdin and company followed the thieves to the Vanishing Isle, where they engage in a great battle. Sa'luk cornered both Aladdin and Cassim and demanded that they gave him the hand or he would kill Aladdin. Refusing to sacrifice his son for the treasure he found, and deciding that Sa'luk was too dangerous to be left alive, Cassim threw the golden hand, and Sa'luk greedily grabbed it - but by the golden hand itself instead of the bronze handle. Declaring the Hand of Midas to be his, Sa'luk cackles, but also reveals that intends to kill Aladdin for his own pleasure, much to Cassim's anger. However, Sa'luk realizes in horror that he foolishly grabbed the golden hand rather than the handle, and he yells in defeat as he fatally turned into a golden statue and fell to the bottom of the flooding chamber, shortly before the Vanishing Island disappeared beneath the sea dragging Sa'Luk with it. Powers and Abilities Sa'luk is a very strong and exceptionally capable fighter, able to defeat the entire Forty Thieves without breaking a sweat and kill a shark with his bare hands. His signature weapon is a knuckleduster with three gold claws attached. Trivia *In Arabic, his name means "a poor low-life thief who owns nothing". *Sa'Luk's voice actor in the movie, the late Jerry Orbach was the same actor who also voiced Lumière in Disney's 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. *If anyone looks real closely, Sa'Luk's knuckleduster disappears in some scenes. *Despite being one of the few "brutal" Disney villains, Sa'luk is shown to be very clever. *Sa'Luk shares his name with a previously unnamed rat from the series episode "Do the Rat Thing". *Sa'luk, along with Percival C. McLeach, Maestro Forte, Jafar, Zira and King Runeard, are the only Disney villains from the sequel Disney films to die. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Barbarian Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Golddiggers Category:Cheater Category:Outcast Category:Mercenaries Category:Opportunists